crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Geomancer
Winnie Guthrie,Poetheather on the Crystal Hall Forums code name Geomancer, is one of the Underdogs and an esper with a talent for finding things, Feng Shui and other ways of mapping out energy and ley lines; more than just mapping them, she can move them! She's at least a Wiz-2, as the only students that are lower than that in her Spring 2007 Intro to Magical Arts are Solange and Phase.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 6 - L'Ecole des Femmes Winnie is really shy and self-effacing and timid; she's so shy that sometimes the Underdogs are too much for her! And she's slightly chubby; not horribly so, but just a little bit, and she's in Dickinson, which has lots of Exemplars, so it shows, and some of them are really mean about it, like Solange and her toadies. And the more nervous or excited she gets, the more she stutters, which the mean girls take advantage of. She's really lucky Vera is such a nice roommate; Vera likes her. Stories * Five Elements Dancing: ** Book of the Water ** Book of the Wood ** Book of the Fire * Ayla and the Mad Scientist: ** Chapter 1 - A la Recherche du Temps Perdu ** Chapter 6 - L'Ecole des Femmes ** Chapter 10 - Le Misanthrope ** Chapter 12 - La Dame aux Camelias * Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: ** Chapter 3 - The Legend of Britomart, or of Chastity ** Chapter 5 - The Legend of Artegal, or of Justice ** Chapter 12 - The Legend of Talus, or of Fortitude * Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: ** Chapter 3 ** Chapter 4 ** Chapter 6 ** Chapter 7 ** Chapter 8 ** Chapter 9 * Gong Hai Fat Choy: Chapter 1 * Tea with a Serpent: Chapter 2 * Trials of a Warrior: ** Chapter 1 - Maka ** Chapter 2 - Hetkala * May Your Death Be Sweet * Charge 2: le Snob Francais * Spring, and a Young Squirrel's Fancy... * The Power of Cute Compels You! Appearances She didn't go to the party at Halloween, just stayed home, and missed out on all the ickyness that happened.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 4 She's shifted the energy lines around Dickinson Cottage, to make it a more pleasant place for everyone there.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Water She did this for Anna's little friends, just made sure it would be nice for everyone as well. People don't have to be mean, do they? Why do they have to pick on Winnie? Pick on her in the halls, pick on her in the showers, do they have a quota of meanness they have to meet? Oh God, the Alphas might have a quota! Tansy sure acts that way. Flicker and Fade, being mean to her until she cried. Charmer got so mad she talked at them for ten minutes in French. Anna and the other Underdogs cheer her up, some. She's part of the group that helps Anna get ready for her date with Hazmat. She made nifty scarves for Anna and Rhiannon for Christmas, Anna's had nuts and Ree's had fireworks!Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 6 Flicker and Fade, again, the beasts. Molly helps cheer her up. She's enjoying her classes. She helps Chou, Dorjee, and Molly track down and destroy an evil working that was tainting all of Whateley Academy; it was probably created by Hekate and her dark master. They think they'll stay together as a team.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the WoodFive Elements Dancing: Book of the Fire Buster takes her lunch, but Chou, Dorjee, and Hank take it back and face him down. Its a little scary, but she trusts Anna, so maybe she can learn Parkour from her; Chou and Molly think it would be a good thing to do, and want to do it also.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 8 She's taking speech therapy, to help with her stuttering.Gong Hai Fat Choy: Chapter 1 Classes Fall 2006 *Survival I Winter 2007 *Feng Shui *Painting Spring 2007 * Intro to Magical Arts Third Period Associations *Dickinson Cottage **Molly Harrington **Anna Parsons **Vera Villabianca (roommate) *Underdogs *Handmaid's OwnTea with a Serpent: Chapter 2 - training team **Bladedancer **Chain Lightning **Gateway References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Esper Category:Wizard Category:Dickinson Cottage Category:Underdogs Category:Class of 2010